Walls Can Love
by SilenceIsMyFavouriteLanguage
Summary: L'amour, ça n'est jamais simple. En particulier quand autant de choses séparent deux personnes...


**\- Walls Can Love -**

 _OS écrit en février 2017 dans le cadre d'un concours sur Skyrock._

* * *

Tu l'as encore aperçue ce matin.

Tu sais que tu la vois invariablement tous les matins, ici, dans le Hall, mais pourtant tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'en être toujours surpris.

Comme tous les matins, elle est passée à seulement quelques pas de toi, si près que tu aurais presque pu sentir son parfum... Presque. Mais tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais humer l'odeur de ses cheveux – que tu sais par avance délicieuse. Parce qu'elle est si proche et si lointaine à la fois...

Comme tous les matins, elle a très légèrement tourné la tête vers toi, et un sourire resplendissant s'est épanoui sur ses lèvres. Celui qui te rassure parce que, ainsi, tu sais qu'elle est heureuse de te voir. Celui qui te terrorise parce que plus tu le vois, plus tu sais que tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. Celui qui te fait mal parce qu'il fait remonter ton cœur jusque dans ta gorge. Parce qu'il bloque ta trachée et t'empêche de respirer. Parce qu'il déclenche une tempête dans ton ventre et te force à détourner les yeux.

Ce sourire, c'est le même que depuis des années – six ans exactement. Depuis six années, il est toujours aussi beau. Toujours aussi douloureux. Aussi violent. Aussi doux. Et aussi atroce que merveilleux à supporter.

Comme tous les matins, elle t'a adressé ce très bref regard auquel tu as le droit depuis six ans.

Comme tous les matins, tu t'es passionné pour l'étude des mouvements gracieux de son corps alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le vaste hall.

Et, comme tous les matins... Elle a fini par disparaître.

Comme toujours, tu as hésité à la suivre. Et puis finalement, ta peur l'a emporté. Parce que c'est bien cela, le problème.

La peur.

La peur d'être moqué. La peur de passer pour un goujat. La peur de l'effrayer, elle, celle qui est la cause de tout cela.

Oh, tu sais bien que tu pourrais avancer, la suivre, jouer des coudes parmi la foule pour l'apercevoir, encore un peu, juste un petit peu. Mais quelque part, tu sais que si tu le fais, tu ne résisteras pas à l'envie de recommencer encore et encore. Et que, le jour où elle partira, tu ne pourras plus jamais l'oublier.

Alors tu es resté ici.

Immobile.

Figé.

Et ton cœur s'est déchiré, encore un peu plus douloureusement que les jours précédents.

D'autres élèves l'ont remplacée. Tu as essayé de trouver une distraction parmi eux, mais aucun ne pourra jamais l'égaler. Parce que, mis à part elle, personne ne sait que tu es là.

Tout le monde te voit mais, dans tous les esprits, tu ne restes qu'une image.

Fugitive et éphémère.

Oh, si éphémère...

Tout le monde te voit, mais personne ne te connaît. Sauf elle.

Sauf elle et sa voix timide. Elle et son air perdu lorsque, six ans plutôt, elle t'avait demandé la direction des cachots, petite première année fragile et paumée.

Tu t'entends pousser un soupir.

C'est ce jour là que tout a commencé. Et même si tu voudrais pouvoir nier t'être entiché d'une enfant, tu sais tout au fond de toi que c'est bel et bien ce qu'il s'est produit.

Maintenant c'est une femme, mais ton amour est toujours aussi coupable.

Alors tu te tais.

Tu te tais et tu déprimes.

C'est tellement plus simple...

A ta droite, tu entends soudainement un craquement. Lorsque tu tournes la tête, tu découvres que tu as de la compagnie. Agréable et délicieuse, mais elle ne te fait ni chaud ni froid. _Elle_ est encore là dans ta tête.

Tu acceptes quand même le verre que la jolie demoiselle qui t'a rejoint te tend.

A la couleur, tu dirais que c'est du Whisky. Mais alors que tu vides le verre d'un trait, tu te dis que l'alcool a décidément perdu tout son intérêt. Tu n'arrives même plus à apprécier la brûlure du liquide qui descend dans ta gorge. Celle qui auparavant t'aidait à braver toutes tes peurs. Celle qui te valait une joie de vivre à toute épreuve. Mais ça, c'était avant. Maintenant, la seule chose que tu peux faire, c'est grimacer et t'empêcher de tousser parce que tu as avalé trop vite.

Tu remercies d'un signe de tête, mais le cœur n'y est pas.

Et, alors que tu te retournes pour te replonger dans la contemplation du Hall désert à présent, tu te dis que tu es vraiment pathétique.

Pathétique d'attendre chaque journée durant la venue d'un moment qui n'excède pas les trente secondes.

Pathétique de continuer d'espérer pour quelque chose que tu sais impossible.

Pathétique d'aimer un être aussi accessible et loin de toi que quiconque ne l'est.

Mais, après tout...

La vie d'un tableau n'est-elle pas pathétique ?

* * *

 _ **Un avis à soumettre ? C'est juste en dessous.**_


End file.
